Mario and Sonic and Megaman:Heroes Collide Remake
by blee7442
Summary: A remake of the Heroes Collide, with a few changes. Arc 1: Mario, and Sonic are transported to Megaman's world by a mysterious power. Now the three heroes, and their friends join forces to not only battle their archenemies, but also a very new dangerous force that will threaten the entire universe. I don't own Mario, Sonic, or Megaman. They belong to Nintendo, Sega, and Capcom.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I apologize for the big delay, but I've been busy lately. Now, this is an updated version of the prologue. My friend Karanma Maeryl is helping me with the edits. I hope you guys will like this new version.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything Mario, Sonic, or Megaman related. They belong to Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, and Archie Comics. I only own the plot.**

* * *

Prologue.

It's been told that whenever there is a threat to a planet, hope will arrive to stop it. It's been that way on three different planets.

On a planet known as the Mushroom Kingdom, there was a monster known as 'The King of Koopas', named Bowser. He has been capturing the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach, for years. But there was a red plumber who always put a stop to Bowser's schemes.

His name was Mario. He has a mustache and a big nose, and wears white gloves, blue vest, brown shoes, and his trademark red hat which had a big 'M' on it. He has been foiling Bowser's plans for years.

Recently, Bowser was causing trouble in a kingdom known as The Sprixie Kingdom, but Mario, along with a few of his friends, stopped Bowser, and saved the Sprixie Kingdom. Peace was restored to the planet once again.

On another planet called Mobius, there was a mad scientist by the name of Dr. Eggman. He's been coming up with schemes to conquer the world, but a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog named Sonic, along with his friends, have been foiling the doctor's plans for years. Sonic has peach skin and green eyes, and wears white gloves with sock-like cuffs, and red shoes with white stripes and cuffs that had a gold buckle on each sides.

Recently, Sonic and his friend Tails, who is an orange anthropomorphic two-tailed fox wearing white gloves and shoes colored red and white, traveled to another planet named Lost Hex, and battled a group of creatures known as the 'Deadly Six'. At that time, Eggman and Sonic were forced into an unlikely alliance, but Eggman turned on Sonic at the end and used the energy stolen from Mobius on his creation to defeat his arch-enemy. However, Sonic defeats Eggman once again, and Tails returned the energy back to Mobius. Eggman attempted to leave with his jet pack, but Sonic took a part from it, which resulted Eggman falling down to the planet, but survived.

On another planet called Earth, another mad scientist named Dr. Wily was using his robots to cause trouble for years. But another scientist by the name Dr. Light changed one of his helper robots to a fighting robot after the helper robot volunteered to stop the mad scientist.

The helper robot's name was Rock, who looked exactly like a human being. He had spiky brown hair, and wore an orange shirt and brown shorts. When he volunteered to stop Wily, he was changed to a blue fighting robot named MegaMan, and could switch between his civilian form and 'fighting form' ever since.

A few years ago, MegaMan, along with his brother Proto Man and his rival Bass, stopped Wily from causing trouble with his Robenza Virus. However, after the final battle, it was revealed that Wily was sick, and he was taken to the hospital. He escaped at the end, but left cures for the robots who were infected by Roboenza.

These three heroes have faced a lot of challenges, and overcame every obstacles. Now, a new threat is beginning to form. Not only to their worlds, but to the entire universe as well.

* * *

At the Mushroom Kingdom...

It was a peaceful day at the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, along with Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad, went out for a walk.

Luigi is a tall green plumber wearing blue vest, white gloves, brown shoes, and his trademark green which had a big 'L' on. He was Mario's brother.

Princess Peach is a blond-haired princess who was the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She wears a crown, long white gloves, and a long pink dress.

Toad is a small, blue mushroom-like creature with blue spots on his hat, wearing a white shorts, a white vest, and brown shoes. He's a friend of Mario and the others.

The four of them walked enjoying the beautiful scenery, and seems to really enjoy it that they're unaware of a mysterious figure watching them.

"Soon, my revenge will be complete..." the figure said.

The figure then fired something towards the group, and left. The object goes past Mario and the others, and suddenly, a purple portal appeared, trying to suck them in. Mario and the others tried to hold on, but one by one, they lose their grip and are pulled into the portal, with Mario being the last one pulled into it. The purple portal closed once that happens.

"Part 1 of phase 1 is complete," the figure said. "Now for the hedgehog," he continued, before he disappeared from sight.

* * *

At Mobius...

Sonic, his friend Tails, and his friendly rival Knuckles were chasing after Eggman again.

Knuckles was a red anthropomorphic echinda with white spiked-gloves, and red shoes with an orange line on it.

Eggman was a human scientist shaped like an egg. He wore a red vest with a few orange and white things on it, black pants, and shoes. He had blue eyes, and goggles on the top of his head.

Right now, Eggman was attacking Sonic and the others from his Egg Hawk, which is a big hawk-shaped robot colored red with a couple of egg-shaped robots on the multiple cockpits. There were propellers at the end of each wing. Eggman was on the head of the hawk, controlling it.

"Initiate rottery attack!" Eggman said, as a bunch of machines were launched at Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. However, the trio manage to dodged them all.

Knuckles and Tails made short work of the weaponary, and Sonic used his spin dash technique, which destroys the machine instantly. The thio landed just after Eggman came down to the ground.

"You lose again, Eggman!" Sonic said, showing his cocky smile to the annoyed doctor.

"You'll pay for this one day, Sonic!" Eggman yelled, and was about to leave when a portal appeared out of nowhere. Eggman immediately got sent in, while Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles tried to hold on. But one by one, they lose their grip and fall into the portal. As the portal closes, the mysterious figure appears again.

"Phase 1: complete," the figure said.

* * *

At Earth...

In a big city known as Mega City, the people saw a comet heading for the city. There's a second comet too, but nobody notice it as it landed outside the city.

The comet the nobody saw was none other than Mario. He gets up, dusting himself off. He looks in front of him to see Mega City nearby, and decides to explore there.

* * *

Meanwhile,in Dr. Light's lab...

Dr. Light was a scientist wearing white a labcoat over a blue vest, and black shoes. He has a big white beard and white hair. Right now, he was working on another robot, with Rock helping him.

Suddenly, Auto burst into the room. He was a big green robot with red eyes, a few buttons on his stomach, and square feet.

"Dr. Light! You got to see this! It's important!" Auto said, quite loudly.

Both Rock and Dr. Light felt that something was up, and they followed Auto to see a newscast about a crater formed at the city. Seeing this, Rock immediately changes to MegaMan.

"MegaMan, you have to check out that crater. It could be something that must not fall into the wrong hands." Dr. Light said, as MegaMan gave him a nod.

"Yes, sir. Let's go, Rush!" MegaMan said to his red robot dog as they leave the lab.

* * *

**Preview:Next time. MegaMan finds Sonic in the crater, and both mistake the other as their enemy's robot. Meanwhile, Bowser , Eggman, and Wily meet each other at Wily's fortress, and the three join forces. Mario finds hammer bros chasing after a girl in a red, white, and blue dress, and goes after them. Who will win the battle between Sonic and Megaman, and can Mario save the girl from the Hammer Bros? Find out in Chapter 1: Sonic vs MegaMan.**

* * *

**What do you think of this version. I think Karanma Maeryl did a great job on this one. I hope you'll like this story, but updates may be slow. Chapter 1 will be done soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm glad you guys liked the prologue. Now, I will say that Karanma did an amazing job on the edits for this chapter. I hope you guys will like it, but I'll answer this review, since this person doesn't have an account.**

**Werewolf lover99:Yes, fan characters are allowed, but I can request Mario, or Sonic ones later, but don't give suggestions yet. I'm glad you like this story, but I have no knowledge of this Stink Cabbage character. Also, you might want to read the prologue again, because the mysterious figure only appeared twice, and it's to transport Mario, Sonic, and their friends to Mega Man's world.**

**Now with that, let's begin the story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything Mario, Sonic, or Mega Man related. They belong to Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, and Archie Comics. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sonic vs MegaMan.**

In Mega City.

MegaMan arrives at the area where the comet struck, where quite a large wake was left on the road.

As soon as MegaMan reached the large wake, he observed it, finding an unconscious blue creature, which he doesn't know yet as Sonic the Hedgehog.

"What is that thing?" MegaMan asked to the man next to him, who also observing the unconscious blue creature.

"We're unsure. It seems to be a hedgehog, but we've never seen one like this," the man said, placing his hand under his chin in thought.

Not long after that, Sonic wakes up with a groan, holding his sore head. Still a bit dizzy, Sonic slowly brought his head up, his green eyes focused at MegaMan and the man next to the blue robot when he do so.

The man next to Megaman has blue eyes, and black hair with a 'touch' of gray in it, showing the obvious fact that the man was in his old age. He wears a white shirt under a green trench coat, a loose red tie, and black pants.

'What is this place? And who are these people...?' Sonic thought, still trying to overcome his dizziness.

When he finally overcome his dizziness and noticed MegaMan, he smirks.

'That must be one of Eggman's robots... Heh, guess it's time to break another one of his toys!' Sonic thought, getting to his battle stance.

Seeing this, MegaMan and the man were startled. Looking back to the blue creature, MegaMan suspected something.

'That must be one of Wily's Robot Masters... but the design was different than usual,' MegaMan thought. 'And what strange is, my scanner shows that it's a living being... but that can't be right. Hmm... Must be an error on my scanner then.'

MegaMan shifted his gaze to the man next to him.

"Gilbert, you better get everybody away from here," the blue-armored robot told the man who was the federal agent of the city, a serious look plastered on his face. "I don't want anybody to get hurt."

"Okay, I'll work on it. We're counting on you, Mega Man!" Gilbert D. Stern said, and turned toward the officers behind him. "Everyone, start evacuating this area immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" the officers said, and began to do what Gilbert just told them to. Seeing this, the citizens followed the officers' lead to left the area. Mario was the only one who didn't leave the area, looking at the scene from a corner not far from the area.

'I don't know who that blue creature is, but he seems to be fixing to fight someone... but who? Could it be he wants to fight that blue robot...?' Mario wondered, his eyes still focused at the scene.

Everything went silent before suddenly, Sonic ran from his spot and attempted to hit MegaMan with his homing attack, but MegaMan dodged the attack. The blue robot then countered by firing a few shoots from his Mega Buster, but the blue hedgehog was fast

"Hah! Cheap shot!" Sonic said, flashing his cocky smirk. "Come on! You got to do better than that to beat me!"

MegaMan not replying the blue hedgehog's comment and fires his shoots again to Sonic, but once again, the blue hedgehog was fast enough to evade them all.

However, the shoots were flying to Mario's way. Seeing this, the red plumber quickly got out of the way, and a split second later, the shoots slammed to the spot where Mario had been just a moment before.

'I better watch out for more sudden attacks so I won't get blasted away,' Mario thought, focusing his eyes back to the battle between Sonic and MegaMan.

* * *

Earlier that day at Dr. Wily's fortress...

Dr. Wily was a well-known enemy of MegaMan. He is an old man with white hair and white mustache, and wears a white lab coat, red tie, and black shoes. His fortress was pretty hard to find as he never stays in one place for long.

He was thinking of another scheme to defeat MegaMan when a green humanoid robot walked into his room. The robot held a shield and has one eye in the head.

"Master," the green humanoid robot began, "we found two figures outside the fortress. They keep saying something about planning a way to get rid of their enemies, so we think they're on the same side as us. We brought the two here just in case."

After hearing the green robot's explanation, Dr. Wily was interested with the two figures said by his robot.

"Hmm, they sounds interesting... Send them in, Sniper Joe," Dr. Wily said to the green humanoid robot.

"Yes sir!" Sniper Joe said, saluting to Dr. Wily before the robot left the room.

Not long after, the door opened once again, and the two figures said earlier by Sniper Joe came into the room.

One of the two figures was Bowser, a well-known enemy of Mario. He's a huge turtle-like creature with green shell and tail that has spikes, two small horns, and red hair between the spikes growing on his head. He also has bright red eyes. He wears spike-rings colored brown-orange, and several spiked collars around his neck and arms.

The second of the two figures was Dr. Eggman.

"So you're the 'Master' that green robot told us about... Well, what do you want? I was just trying to come up with a plan to defeat my arch-enemy," Bowser said, crossing his arms.

"Well, I just lost to my arch-enemy again! That pesky hedgehog has been ruining my plans for years!" Eggman yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, well, I have a plumber that's been ruining my plans for years," Bowser grumbled, huffing aloud.

"Well, I've been dealing with a blue robot that's been ruining my plans as well," Wily pointed out, crossing his arms. "Hmm... It appears we all want our revenge on our arch-enemies."

"If you're suggesting that we team up, then forget it," Bowser quickly replied, and with a humph, he turned away from them. "I don't work with others."

Eggman glanced at Bowser with a knowing look on his face. "I suppose it has something to do with being betrayed... Am I correct?"

Bowser got surprised at Eggman's statement. He turned towards the scientist, eyes wide.

"W-What?! How did you... know?" Bowser inquired, looking at Eggman in shock.

Eggman groaned. "You're not alone on that. I've been on a situation like that a few times."

"I see..." Bowser said with a nod, turning his attention to Dr. Wily. "Well, what about you? Have you ever been on a situation like that?"

Wily humphed, giving Bowser a nod. "I've only been betrayed once, back when I discovered a ruins long ago. Please don't ask me to tell you about it. I hate to remember it."

"Hmm... So it seems that we've all been through the same thing a few times. Hmph, maybe we can team up after all. With the three of us and our minions combined, we'll be able to crush our enemies, and rule the entire universe!" Eggman declared, smiling evilly.

"Hmph. Alright, fine. I'm in," Bowser said, crossing his arms. "I have no other choice anyway."

"This is great!" Wily said with an evil smile. "Now we need to come up with a brilliant plan to crush our enemies... But first, introduction! I'm Dr. Albert W. Wily, and my arch-enemy is an irritating blue robot known as MegaMan!"

"I'm Bowser, and my arch-enemy is an annoying red plumber known as Mario," Bowser followed with a humph.

"And I'm Dr. Eggman! My arch-enemy is a pesky blue hedgehog known as Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman said, and proudly, he added, "Now with the three of us combined, no one can stop our brilliant plans to rule the universe!"

Just after Eggman said so, suddenly, a voice was heard from Bowser, but it's not his, confusing Eggman and Wily.

"Boss!" the voice said, and Bowser searched through his stock and picks up a walkie talkie, showing the obvious fact that the voice came from it.

"One of your minions?" Wily guessed.

"Yes," Bowser replied, before holding the walkie talkie before his snout. "What is it?"

"It seems we're somewhere at a city, boss. We might not know where you are right now, but we have good news for you," the voice began. "We found Princess Peach while looking for you, and captured her with an ease. A pink, uh... hedgehog-like creature in short red dress tried to stop us, but I took her down with my new powers you gave me."

"Princess Peach? Heh, good work," Bowser praised, then added, "Anything else?"

"Yes, boss. There's one more thing happen here," the voice replied. "A blonde girl tried to interfere with us by using... a broom. No, I'm not joking. Believe me, she's quite troublesome with that broom. But my troops manage to snatch it away from her. That girl ran away right after her broom was taken away from her, and my troops were chasing after her now."

Bowser smiled at the comment. "What a surprise... Hmph, you and your troops did a good job there. Alright, once your troops nab that girl, take the three of them to this location I'll sent you shortly to your GPS system."

"Yes, boss. As you wish," the voice replied, and the transmission ended.

"Ohohoho! I got the idea who the 'pink hedgehog-like creature is..." Eggman muttered, a smirk on his face.

"Really? Well, I got an idea who the 'blonde girl' is," Wily pointed out, smiling evilly.

Just after the two scientists said so, suddenly, a beeping sound was heard from the big monitor at the room. As the three villains turned their heads to the monitor, it turns on and showing them a black robot bird, its beak shows a smirk.

"Oh, it's you, Reggae," Wily uttered, placing his arms to his hips. "Is something interesting happen at your 'partol' around the city?"

"Oh, yes there is!" Reggae told the mad doctor. "I called to tell you that MegaMan is battling a blue, uh... hedgehog-like creature!"

The information caught both Eggman and Wily's attention. When Bowser noticed the surprised look at their faces, he looks at them knowingly.

"Must be your arch-enemies. Am I right, you two?" Bowser guessed. Eggman gave him a nod, followed by Wily a second later.

"This should be interesting to see!" Wily said, a smirk on his face. "Show us the fight, Reggae!"

"Hehehe! With pleasure!" the black robot bird said, and the image of Reggae on the monitor changed to the fight scene between Sonic and MegaMan.

The three villains couldn't help but enjoy what they're seeing on the big monitor.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a jail cell of the city...

A man with orange hair wearing an eye patch and casual prisoner outfit was watching the TV at the corner outside his cail in glee, his smirk was hidden as his figure was hidden by the shadows.

The TV shows the scene of MegaMan and Sonic fighting, which being taken by the reporters that declared hiding somewhere safe enough to capture the moment at the camera.

'That's it, blue creature. Keep attacking like that,' the man thought, his smirk grew wider. 'Destroy that annoying blue robot!'

* * *

Back at the fight...

MegaMan dashed from his spot punched Sonic into the air. He then jumped to attack Sonic again, but the blue hedgehog noticed him.

"I'm not done yet!" Sonic exclaimed with a smirk, delivering a kick that sent MegaMan back to the hard ground.

Mario still watches the fight from the corner. 'Mama Mia. This is getting intense...' the red plumber thought.

Mario still had his eyes on the fight when he noticed something not far from the corner he was in.

A blond-haired girl in short brick red dress with long blue sleeves and white cuffs who also wearing red boots with dark blue rims just below her knees was running from three turtle creatures with helmets on their head. Upon seeing the three turtle creatures that seems familiar to him, Mario gasped.

'Hammer Bros! No wonder they look familiar!' Mario thought. 'Why are they chasing after that girl? Bowser must be up to something. I better stop them quick!'

With the desicion made, Mario ran from his hiding spot and goes after the creatures known as Hammer Bros, completely forgetting the battle between Sonic and MegaMan.

* * *

A moment later, at the roof of a high building...

"Nice work, troops. Now our boss is going to be happy for a job well done."

A black Hammer Bro known as Army Bro smiled at the sight before him and his three Hammer Bros. Just a few moments ago, the three Hammer Bros manage to caught the girl they were after. And now, before them sat three females, looking at them angrily and are tied up at the moment.

The three females were none othr than Princess Peach, the blond-haired girl, and a pink hedgehog-like creature wearing a short red dress, white gloves, and red boots.

"You freaks won't get away with this!" the pink hedgehog-like creature said, teeth grinding together in anger. "My boyfriend Sonic is going to save us from you freaks!"

"Well, pinky, your 'boyfriend' is busy battling a blue robot," Army Bro said, and smirks a second later.

"Well, Mario is going to stop you, Army Bro!" Peach said aloud, looking at Black Hammer Bro angrily.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, right," Army Bro said, almost sarcastically. "He doesn't even know where we are."

A Hammer Bro looked to the other side, and was shocked with what he found. "S-Sir! We have a problem!"the Hammer Bro said, pointing to the other side.

Everyone looked to where the Hammer Bro pointed to, and was surprised when they saw Mario jumping to the area.

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed, sounded happy.

"Tch, you again!" Army Bro gritted his teeth. "Well, no matter. You won't stop us this time! Troops, ATTACK!"

The three Hammer Bros pulled out their hammers and threw it to Mario, who easily dodges them as he pulled out his hammer suit and equip it. Once equiped, Mario transformed to Hammer Mario. Now, Mario had a black shell on his back, wearing a black helmet, orange long-sleeved shirt, black overalls, and orange shoes boots.

"Take this!" Mario yelled, throwing a few hammers at the Hammer Bros, which quickly knocked them out cold.

"It's over, Army Bro!" Mario said, eyes fixed to the black Hammer Bro. "You lose!"

"You haven't won yet!"Army Bro said, and suddenly, a powerful red aura engulfed him.

"Say good bye, Mario!"Army Bro said, charging at Mario. "This is the end for you!"

Seeing this, Mario quickly pulls out two hammers, combining them to form one big hammer glowing with red light.

"Fore!" Mario yelled, swinging his glowing-red hammer at Army Bro with full force, sending the black Hammer Bro flying.

"GAH! You'll pay for this, MAARIOOOOOOOO!"Army Bro roared as he disappears to no one knows where.

Mario returns to his normal form, and goes to untie the three females.

"Nice work, Mario." Peach said, smiling. "Thank you for saving us."

"I'm Roll. Thank you for the save!" the blond-haired girl said, intoducing herself to Mario.

"And I'm Amy Rose. Thanks to teach those freaks a lesson!" the pink hedgehog-like creature said. "Now I can search for Sonic!"

"Ah! Wait!" Roll suddenly said. "That black bad guy called 'Army Bro'... He said my brother is fighting this 'Sonic' that both couldn't come here. Oh, no! We should stop them from fighting each other!"

"Mama Mia! I completely forgot about them! Follow me! I knew where they are!" Mario exclaimed, and he and the three females left the area.

* * *

Back at the fight...

Sonic and MegaMan panted heavily, both were worn out.

"W-... Who are you for real?" MegaMan uttered, slowy raising his Buster back up and points it to Sonic.

"N-Not gonna tell ya! Well, I'll finish this fast!" Sonic said, and was about to make another move to attack MegaMan when two female voices were heard, simultaneously shouts a same words.

"YOU TWO! STOP!"

Sonic and MegaMan turned their heads to the voices' source, and found a pink hedgehog-like creature and a blond-haired girl ran after them. Behind them were Mario and Princess Peach, who weren't known yet by both Sonic and MegaMan.

"A-Amy?" Sonic uttered in shock, watching the pink hedgehog-like creature stops before him.

"Roll?" MegaMan was confused as the blond-haired girl stood before him. Not long after, Gilbert came with his partner Rosyln Krantz, a dark-skinned woman with red hair wearing a blue police jacket under a purple shirt, blue jeans, and white boots.

"What's going on here...?" Gilbert asked, while his partner Rosyln looking around in shock and wonder.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you about it," Mario said, and began to explain everything from the begining to the end until everyone understand.

"I guess we owe each other an apology, uh... MegaMan, right? Sorry for attacking you," Sonic said, and turned his head to Mario. "Thank you for saving Amy and explain us everything, Mario."

"Yeah, Sonic. Sorry for attacking you too... I thought you were an enemy," MegaMan followed, also turning his head to Mario. "Thank you for saving my sister from those monsters, Mario."

"No problem guys. But does any of you know a place where there aren't a lot of people to hear us?" Mario asked. "It's kind of awkward when people around are looking at us."

"Don't worry, Mario, everyone. I know just the place," MegaMan said with a nod.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Wily's base...

The three villains were angered with what they see from Reggae's watch on the good guys.

"Grrr, Mario! I can't believe this!" Bowser roared angrily.

"Curse that plumber! He ended the fight between Sonic and the blue robot!" Eggman said angrily. "Soon enough, they'll join forces like us!"

"We need to put a stop to this at once! You two! Let's make a move to stop their allience!" Wily announced, and the three villans begin to plan their next attack.

* * *

Meanwhile at a mysterious location...

Two mysterious figures were seen, discussing something.

"Is everything getting ready?" the first figure asked the second figure.

"Yes, it's ready... Soon, we will get our revenge on those heroes, especially that blue robot..." the second figure said, grinning.

"Now, now. You'll get to shot them, alright?" the first figure snickered. "Just be patient, and I'll give you your new powers that will help you in defeating not just that blue robot, but the plumber and the hedgehog as well."

"Hehehe... I can't wait for that time comes," the second figure said, and soon, both figures laughed evilly at the thought of their plans.

* * *

**Preview:Our heroes arrived at Dr. Light's lab. After everyone introduced themselves, they learn Bowser, Eggman, and Wily have joined forces, and are attacking Mega City. With some help from a few allies, the heroes try to protect the city from their goons. However, Eggman, and Wily send their best minions to battle Sonic and Mega Man. Can our heroes protect Mega City? Find out in Chapter 2: The War for Mega City.**

* * *

**Author's Note:Okay guys. What do you think of this version? I hope you liked it. The next chapter is done yet, so the next update may be awhile. I hope you'll like it. Remember, don't ask for your fan characters yet! Wait, til I let you guys know you can. Understand? I hope so. That's all I have to say. Later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I like to apologize for the huge delay. Both me, and my Beta-Reader Karanma have been very busy lately. I don't know if this will happen, but we'll see. Anyway, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything, but the plot in this story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A War at Mega City.**

**At Dr. Light's Lab...**

MegaMan and Roll brought Mario, Peach, Sonic, Amy, Gilbert, and his partner Rosyln to their home. As they all entered the house, Auto greeted them politely as Dr. Light, who stood beside the big green robot, suddenly ran and pulled both MegaMan and Roll to a tight hug.

"Oh, I'm glad you both were safe!" Dr. Light said aloud, sounding happy as he slowly releasing his hug from Megaman and Roll.

"What's wrong, Dr. Light? You seems really worried just now..." Roll inquired, as she and Megaman looked at their creator in wonder.

"The TV... I-It shows MegaMan fighting a blue creature really hard that I'm afraid he's not going to make it, and then..." Dr. Light brought his head down, "R-Roll, I see you at the background, running away from three creatures that I've never seen before!"

"Umm... E-Excuse me," Sonic said awkwardly, expecting to see Dr. Light gasped in shock at the sight of him. "I'm sorry for making you really worried about MegaMan... I-It was all a misunderstanding."

"R-Really? Are you... telling the truth?" Dr, Light asked, somehow seriously, as if he uncertain of the words said by the 'blue creature' that had fought MegaMan.

"W-Why this is awkward," Rosyln uttered, catching everyone's attention to her. "Maybe we should began to introduce and explain ourselves so no suspicion will lingered between us. That sounds better than making another misunderstanding."

"She's right, you know," Peach agreed, giving everyone a nod. "Well, I think we should do what she suggested. Mario, Sonic, Amy, let's us properly intoduce ourselves to them."

With the desicion made, the four of them introduce and explain who they really are to Dr. Light and Auto. It took a while for Dr. Light and Auto to understand what's actually going on between Megaman and Sonic before the pair introduced themselves to the four.

"I see... So it really is a misundestanding after all," Dr. Light said, letting out a loud sigh as he looks up to Sonic. "So... Sonic, right? I'm sorry for doubting your words. I was just... unsure."

"No, it's alright. I'm cool," Sonic uttered, doing a finger wag with his right hand. "After all, you still not fully understand of what really happens back then."

"Still..." Auto suddenly said, "who's this 'Dr. Eggman' and 'Bowser' you guys talking about?"

"I believe the four of us can explain who they are, but can you also explain who 'Dr. Wily' is?" Amy asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, we can," Dr. Light said with a firm nod, and with that, they all began to explain to one another about the three villains Bowser, Dr. Eggman, and Dr. Wily.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somehwere on a high rooftop at the city...**

Two beams of light appeared from the sky before a humanoid black robot with a pair of of orange fin-like shapes at each sides of his helmet and a purple wolf-like robot materialized from the lights, landing on a high rooftop.

"Heh..." the black robot smirked, "the TV shows that MegaMan fights that blue-whatever creature here... But is seems he's done already. Hmph! Well, maybe I'll do some destroying so he'll come back here and fight me! What do you say, Treble?"

Instead of getting a reply from his companion, the purple wolf-like robot named Treble, the black robot heard Treble growled. Looking down at his companion, the humanoid black robot noticed Treble has his attention to the other side and keep growling, making the black robot curious and looked to the side where Treble is facing, somehow hoping it was MegaMan.

Upon realizing it wasn't Megaman who came and a complete stranger instead, the black robot groaned.

"Tch, how annoying," the humanoid black robot gritted his teeth, "Who are you, you weird black creature?"

Not far from the humanoid black robot stood an anthropomorphic hedgehog-like creature with black fur, peach skin, red streaks on his quills, and red eyes. He wears white gloves with black and red-tongued cuffs with gold rings over the gloves' cuffs, and a pair of shoes colored red and white with the same gold rings over the shoes' cuffs.

"Who are you calling weird, robot?" the black hedgehog-like creature humphed. "But I'll answer your question, robot. I'm Shadow; Shadow the Hedgehog."

The humanoid black robot looked at the black hedgehog-like creature, named Shadow, in annoyance as Shadow took a few steps forward to stood before him.

"Now then," Shadow said, his crimson eyes focused to the black robot's red ones, "I might ask you the same thing, robot."

"Hmph, fine. But you better stop calling me 'robot' or I'll SMASH you!" the humanoid black robot said aloud, crossing his arms. "I'm Bass, and the one beside me is my companion Treble."

"Fair enough," the black hedgehog uttered. "So what are you doing here... Bass?"

"We just met and you ask things about me already? Tch," Bass humphed, but answering Shadow's question a second later. "Well, I was about to make a move to make my rival, who's an annoying blue robot named MegaMan, to show up and fight me... until YOU came!"

"I don't care if I interrupt you on something," Shadow said, crossing his arms. "But why are you so eager to fight this 'Megaman'?"

"Asking again?" Bass groaned. "But fine, I'll answer you. If I beat MegaMan, that will prove the world that I'm the STRONGEST robot!"

"Hmph. Beating a single robot and you'll be known as the strongest? You're weird," Shadow commented, ignoring the glare Bass currently had and aimed at him.

Both stay like that for a moment until something caught Shadow's eyes.

"It looks like we got company," Shadow said while looking up. This made Bass and Treble turned around, and saw airships of three different designs. But one out of the three airships is familiar to Bass.

"Tch, that old man Wily..." the black robot growled, hands clenched to fist at his sides. "He always interferes me and Treble these days... Guess I'll have to teach him a lesson so he won't interfere us again!"

"It seems that this 'Wily' you're talking about isn't alone," Shadow uttered, looking at one out of the three airships that familiar to him. "A scientist from my dimension who goes by the name of Dr. Eggman seems to be working together with this 'Wily'."

Shadow took a step back, and seems to initiating a silent command as suddenly, his Hover Shoes brought him hovering off the ground. This catches Bass and Treble's attentions.

"It seems you came from a complete different world than this one," Bass said while crossing his arms, then asked, "Are you the hero from your world?"

"No," Shadow replied. "A blue hedgehog who goes by the name Sonic is the one that's been foiling Dr. Eggman's plans. But even so, I've got business with him right now." And with those words, he left Bass and Treble for his own business.

"Hmph. I got business too, you know?" Bass said with a smirk. "Wily, I won't let you have MegaMan this time! Treble, let's go! Treble Jet!"

As soon as the black robot said the command, Treble goes into his jet mode, which is him transforming to a flying sled that Bass can ride on.

As Bass jumps on Treble, they followed Shadow from behind...

* * *

**Back at Dr. Light's Lab...**

"Doctor Light, Doctor Light! We've got a HUGE problem!" Auto exclaimed, catching everyone's attention to him. "Look here!" he added, pushing some buttons on the device connected to a big screen before an image is shown.

The screen shows three massive fleets with different designs, which commanded by three smaller ships in front of the massive fleets. The smaller ships also comes with three different designs.

A collective gasps filled the room once the image was shown.

"Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed. "A few of those ships are Bowser's!"

"No way!" Sonic followed. "Some are Eggman's!"

"Not only that," MegaMan uttered, looking at the screen with hands clenched at his sides. "Some are belonged to Wily!"

"This is only my assumption," Dr. Light said, "but it seems those three have teamed up."

"If it's true, then this is bad!" MegaMan cried out, "We have to stop them before they could hurt anyone!"

"Alright! Let's take them on!" Sonic said with his trademark smirk.

"Auto, I need you to contact the other Robot Masters," Dr. Light told the big green robot. "We'll need a lot of help to stop this attack."

"Yes, sir!" Auto said aloud, before he stormed off to the other side to do what Dr. Light just told him.

"Sonic!" Amy called out. "I want to help you! Count me in!"

"You bet!" Sonic said, giving her thumbs up. "I'll need a help on this one!"

"Can I help too, Mario?" Peach asked the red plumber.

"Sure," Mario said, giving the princess a nod. "You'll be a great help."

"Are you sure about that guys?" MegaMan asked. "It may be too dangerous for both of them."

"Don't worry, Mega," Sonic said. "Amy has helped me stop Eggman a few times."

"And Peach helped me stop Bowser on our last adventure." Mario followed.

MegaMan looks at them for a moment before he nods. "Alright. Let's do it then!"

With that being said, MegaMan, Mario, Peach, Sonic, and Amy run out of the lab, heading to the city to stop whatever the three villains were planning.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the city...**

A bunch of monsters and robots jump off the three massive fleets and lands right at the city. Their sudden appearances shocked the citizens that they screamed in horror and run off as both the monsters and robots prepared to attack the city.

Fortunately, as that happens, MegaMan, Sonic, Amy, Mario, and Peach arrived just in time.

"Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed. "Look at their HUGE number!"

"Gosh, guess those three had teamed up after all," Sonic concluded, looking at the enemies in front of them.

"Don't worry! We'll help you out!" a voice said from behind the group, making them whirled to find out who just shout to them.

MegaMan smiled. "CutMan, GutsMan, IceMan, BombMan, FireMan, ElecMan, TimeMan, and OilMan! You're all here!"

"Sure we are!" CutMan replied, revealing himself to be to one who shout to the group just now. "We got Dr. Light's call and got here as soon as we can!"

"Bad news is," GutsMan added, "ConcreteMan and the other seven told us that were really busy with their job that they couldn't come here,"

"But I hope the eight of us were enough to help you all!" IceMan said.

"More than enough, actually!" Amy commented in awe, then turned to MegaMan. "Wow, you sure had a LOT of siblings with you!"

"Uh... Thanks, I guess?" MegaMan uttered, unsure what to say at Amy's comment.

"Ugh, enough talking, you guys," TimeMan suddenly said, crossing his arms. "Are we going to fight those troublemakers or not?"

"Gosh, you hafta chill out a bit, ya know?" OilMan commented, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, OilMan. He's always like that, remember?" FireMan said.

"TimeMan is just worried about wasting his precious time, really," BombMan pointed out, while said Robot Master is silently glaring at him.

"But TimeMan has a point there," MegaMan said, switching his normal hand to a Buster. "Let's stop them from attacking the city!"

"Hah! It's show time!" Sonic exclaimed with his cocky smirk, as he and the others rushed to their enemies to fight them off.

Arriving in front of the eneimes, Mario quickly pulls out his Hammer suit and transformed into Hammer Mario, whacking a few Goombas and Koopas with his hammers. A Sniper Joe tried to attack the red plumber from behind, but Mario noticed the robot's presence and threw a few hammers to the robot, which defeats the robot instantly as its shiled were unable to match the power of Mario's hammers.

At the other side, Peach pulled out a Fire Flower and transforms into Fire Peach, where her dress was now white with red parts at certain parts and her blond hair got curled up. She then threw fireballs at a few Goombas and robots, and succeed in decreasing their numbers a lot.

Meanwhile, Sonic attacked a few robots and Goombas with his homing attack, making a quick chain attack that he was seen only as a blue streak by a naked eye. A Sniper Joe tried to shoot him, but Sonic noticed the robot, quickly sliding down on the ground and use Sweep Kick at the robot's legs, making the Sniper Joe lost its balance and fall hard to the ground, defeating it instantly.

Not far from Sonic, Amy used her Piko Hammer on a few enemies, also making a chain attack by sending one Sniper Joe to another. MegaMan and the 8 Robot Masters attacked the enemies with their weapons, with the Blue Bomber firing a charged shot at a few robots and Goombas.

"MegaMan! Behind you!" ElecMan shouted, but his warning are a bit too late as when MegaMan turns around, he was surprised to found a group of Sniper Joes there, ready to shoot him...

At that tense moment, suddenly, a small earthquake occured. Weird thing is, the earthquake seems only to affect the enemies, which confuses the group.

"Need a help?" a voice of a female came from behind the Sniper Joes, and as the Sniper Joes fall due to the small earthquake, a female green humanoid robot was seen, having two long brown ponytails and one of her hand transformed to a drill and currently aimed at the ground.

MegaMan was surprised. "Quake Woman!" he exclaimed. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Dr. LaLinde receieved a call from Dr. Light about this problem, so I'm sent here to help you out," Quake Woman replied, finally standing up and stops the small earthquake. "I believe my Quake Drill would be useful to stop them."

Quake Woman the stepped to the side. "I also meet them at the way, and I think they're on our side. I saw them fighting a few robots and these... monster look-alikes on my way here."

When the group saw who Quake Woman brought with her, everyone was surprised, mainly MegaMan and Sonic.

"Shadow?!" Sonic exclaimed in shock upon seeing the familiar black hedgehog.

"B-Bass?!" MegaMan followed, looking at the familiar black robot and his robot companion in disbelief.

"I'm totally not helping you, Faker," Shadow said with a humph.

"Me either, blue dweeb," Bass groaned. "Wily's just in the way, so I decided to fight his silly little robots to show him to not mess with me!"

"Even so, you've helped us," MegaMan said with a smile. "Thank you, Bass. I owe you one."

"Heh," Bass smirked. "How about a one-on-one fight after all this mess with Wily and his weird fellows are over?"

"Uh..." MegaMan began, and suddenly, he and Bass pointed their Busters to one another. But instead of attacking each other, they fired a charged shot to a Sniper Joe right behind them respectively.

"... How about we talk about that later?" MegaMan suggested, watching more enemies were on the way.

"... Dang it. For once, I should agree with you, blue dweeb," Bass replied with a groan, as he, MegaMan, Quake Woman, and the others were focused back to battle the enemies.

* * *

**At the same time, on a cliff outside the city...**

A big robot who had mechanical-looking oversized left arm, yellow joints, and navy blue armor with details in red, white, and orange named was watching what happen at the city from afar, looking worried.

This big robot was none other than Duo, an extraterrestrial robot who has helped MegaMan and the others to stop Wily's schemes multiple times.

"What a big threat it is..." Duo said, clenching his fists. "I must help them!"

"Can I join you?" a voice of a male said from behind. Duo turned around, and foun d a male red humanoid robot wearing a red helmet with black shades and yellow scarf walk towards him, holding a big white shield in his left grasp.

"You're..." Duo began, "ProtoMan... right?"

"It's good to see you again, Duo," ProtoMan said with a small smile. "I take it you sense 'evil' here and decides to come back to stop whatever it is?"

"Same to you, ProtoMan," Duo replied, smiling back. "And to answer your question, yes, I'm here to stop it."

"Then let's talk no more and do what we should have done," ProtoMan said, watching Duo gave him a nod.

"Yes. We should get going," Duo decided, as he and ProtoMan goes to the city to help MegaMan and the others.

* * *

**Back at he city...**

As the others attacked the increasing enemies, Mario, Sonic, and MegaMan are nearby.

"So..." Sonic began, kicking an Egg Typhoon to a group of Egg Pawns, "have you guys been on anything like this?"

"No." Mario replied, throwing a few hammers at a group of Goombas. "Not too much, at least."

"Only a few times," MegaMan followed, firing a charged shot to a group of Sniper Joes, "but not like this."

At the other side, Bass merged with Treble and used Treble Boost adaptor. When using this adaptor, Bass supports black and purple color on his armor, the same goes to his newly formed wings. Once the adaptor is on, Bass takes off into the air and attack the air enemies with an ease with his Bass Buster. Right below Bass is Shadow, who use his Chaos Spears to attack the enemies, mainly Eggman's robots.

"Gah!" both Bass and Shadow yelled at the same time as one of the enemies they're facing manage to land a hit on them; a Big Telly drops a bomb at Bass' Buster arm, and an Egg Shooter shoot and grazed Shadow's right leg.

"K-Kgh... Not good..." Shadow looks up to see a group of Egg Shooters were surrounding him.

"D-Dang it..." Bass gritted his teeth as he watched the previous Big Telly flew towards him, along with a group of aerial robots behind...

Before the expected could happen, suddenly, a charged shot flew past Shadow and destroyed some of the Egg Shooters, while a big figure bursting in blue energy appeared before Bass and destroys the Big Telly and some of the aerial robots.

"Just in time," a voice was heard from behind Shadow, before a male red humanoid robot walks and stood beside the black hedgehog. "Still able to fight?"

"... Hmph," Shadow slowly got up. "This is nothing. But I'm still gratitude for your saving..." he trailed off, waiting for a name.

The red humanoid robot put on a small smile. "ProtoMan."

Shadow goes back to his fighting stance. "Alright. I'll remember that."

At the same time in the air, the blue energy from the big figure slowly dissipates, revealing himself to be Duo.

"They're going to beat you up, I presume?" Duo asked Bass, who groaned upon seeing him.

"Are you kidding?" Bass said with a humph. "They're just a bunch of weak, good-for-nothing robots. MegaMan is more worthy to be my enemy."

Duo chuckles. "Then you know you can't let them beat you."

"Totally," Bass smirked, readying his Buster again. "Oh, anyway, don't expect me to say 'thank you' for the save."

"I expect that coming from you," Duo replied with a shook of his head, before he and Bass nods to one another and fight off the aerial robots again.

As the fight goes on, the enemies were decreasing in numbers until no one was left. The group gathered together once they're finished.

"It's good to see you, ProtoMan, Duo," MegaMan said with a smile.

"We would like to say the same, MegaMan," Duo replied, while ProtoMan nods in agreement.

"Uh..." CutMan muttered. "Is it me, or do I get a feeling this isn't over yet?"

"Really now?" GutsMan rolled his eyes. "I bet taking an extra shift in my work that it's just you being paranoid."

Just after GutsMan said so, suddenly, a new male voice was heard from above.

"Hehehe... Well done, fools," a mysterious voice said, and the group quickly looked to the voice's source.

On the top of a truck's container, a robot similiar to MegaMan was seen, having brilliant red eyes and a purple scarf. Standing next to the MegaMan look-alike was a blue hedgehog robot with red eyes that looks like Sonic.

"Copy Bot!" MegaMan exclaimed.

"Metal Sonic!" Sonic followed.

"See? I told you it's not over yet..." CutMan said with a smirk. "Take an extra shift, will you?"

GutsMan groaned. "Oh, man! Why luck decides to side with you?!"

"It's been a while, Sonic..." Metal Sonic said, clenching his metallic fists.

"It's been a very long time since our last fight, MegaMan," Copy Bot said, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, come on. Really?" Sonic flashes his cocky smirk. "From the looks of it... Me, and I think Mega, had beaten you guys before. We can do it again with no problem!"

"We'll see about that... And who the real Sonic will be once I'm finished with you... Copy," Metal Sonic said, red digital eyes glared to Sonic's green ones.

"I will prove I'm the real MegaMan after I defeat you," Copy Bot said with a smirk.

The four of them got in their fighting stance not long after.

"Mario. You better stay out of this one." Sonic said. "It's a fight between the real ones and the fake ones!"

"Okay, then. Good luck, guys," Mario said, and he and the others got out of the arena.

Bass looks at MegaMan. "Don't you dare to lose, MegaMan." he uttered, before he and Treble walks off and left the arena with the others.

As the fight between started, Mario heard someone came up from behind. Curious, the red plumber turned around.

"Mama Mia!" Mario's eyes widened. "Roll, sister of MegaMan! What are you doing here?"

Everyone whirled to Mario's way once the red plumber said so.

"Hah! Looks like someone's worrying the blue dweeb too much that she decides to come here herself to check on him," Bass commented with a smirk, while Roll humphed at his remarks.

"That's not the reason I came here!" Roll said aloud, crossing her arms. "I came here to help! I asked Dr. Light to install some combat abilities within me for self-defense, but he ends up giving me the same abilities as MegaMan! So I go and not just to help, but test out if my new ability worked!"

Bass rolled his eyes. "What the heck... I seriously hope Wily had no crazy idea of building a girl as a fighting robot. Or else, this blonde girl will have a rival soon."

"Says the one who was a rival of MegaMan..." ProtoMan pointed out, ignoring Bass' silent glare. "But anyway, I should say that I'm surprised Dr. Light installed a full-combat abilities within you instead of installing just the important ones, considering you asked him only for self-defense..."

Roll shrugged. "I don't know... But I'm happy that I can help MegaMan now to fight Dr. Wily!"

"Well, that's good to hear, I guess," Mario said. "But I'm afraid you can't do anything for now. Sonic and MegaMan are currently fighting their look-alikes."

"Aww, really? Fine..." Roll said with a pout, as she and the others watched the fight between Sonic and Megaman versus their look-alikes continues.

Sonic and Metal Sonic were going at it, delivering blow after blow at very fast speed. It's pretty hard for anybody to see them.

Meanwhile, MegaMan, and Copy Bot attacked one another. Problem is, Copy Bot uses the exact weapon MegaMan use, making the fight harder for MegaMan.

"Give it up, MegaMan!" Copy Bot exclaimed with a smirk. "I've got every ability you got. You don't stand a chance! After all, I know everything you're about to do before you even do it!"

Both MegaMen clashed weapons again before they move far from one another, recollecting some energy into them.

'If this continues, there are chances I could lose...' MegaMan thought, but suddenly, his face lit up. 'Oh, wait! This might be the time! I'll try a move that Dr. Light upgraded in me. It may be my only chance, too...'

With that, MegaMan charged forward, avoiding a charged shot from Copy Bot. Still on his way to Copy Bot, the Blue Bomber focused his eyes at Mario.

"Mama Mia, why is he looking at-" Mario began, but stopped when he and the others saw something shocking.

MegaMan closed his eyes and turns around from Mario, arms crossed over his face. Then suddenly, MegaMan's armor color changed to gray, and multiple hammers were formed around MegaMan.

"Are you sure you knew everything, Copy Bot?" MegaMan opened his eyes. "Try this then!" he added, before throwing the hammers to the shocked Copy Bot.

"W-What?!" Copy Bot exclaimed as the hammers struck him. "W-Who are you copying these from?!"

MegaMan didn't answer. Instead, he fired another wave of hammers at Copy Bot.

"T-That's..." Mario muttered knowingly at the sideline, eyes widened, "That's the power from my Hammer form!"

Closing his eyes again, MegaMan's armor changed to red. Quickly, MegaMan readied his Buster and fires one charged fireball to Copy Bot, sending him flying.

At the same time, Sonic and Metal Sonic were continuously attacking each other, but just as Metal Sonic was about to attack Sonic again, he got hit by the hammer that was thrown by MegaMan during his fight with Copy Bot. Seeing his chance, Sonic spins at the ground for a good second or two before he launches himself at Metal Sonic, also sending him flying with Copy Bot.

"Gaaah! Next time, we'll surely defeat youuuuu!" Copy Bot roared angrily, as he and Metal Sonic dissapears to no one knows where.

Sonic and MegaMan looks to one another before they smiles and high-fived.

"Aww, yeah! We make a great team there, Mega!" Sonic said with his cocky smirk.

"Well, guess I would say the same, Sonic," MegaMan said with a chuckle.

The group gathered to Sonic and MegaMan once they saw the fight is over.

"Well, well, well!" OilMan moves next to MegaMan, surprising the Blue Bomber. "What was that, dude? That's an awesome move, man! You hafta tell me what upgrades Dr. Light had given you, man!"

TimeMan rolled his eyes. "Enough, OilMan. We need to return to our posts now and back to work."

"Oooh. Back to work, eh?" CutMan smirks as he glanced at GutsMan. "You better ask for an extra shift, GutsMan. You promised you would."

GutsMan groaned. "Next time, I'll make sure to make a simpler bet when it has something to do with you."

"Well, I guess we're doing a good job here to stop the madness, everyone. We'll see you again later," ElecMan said with a smile, before he and the other seven teleports away from the place to go back to their posts.

"Well, guess we should return back to the lab now, everyone," MegaMan turns around, and yelps when he noticed Roll in the group. "R-Roll?! W-What are you-?!"

"It might be best if I explained it at home, MegaMan..." Roll cut in, sighing.

"So, Shads..." Sonic looks at his black counterpart, "plan to go on your own again?"

Shadow humphed. "Not this time, Sonic. I still hve no clue of what this place is. Going off alone while not knowing anything around will only cause danger to myself," he sighs, then added, "Guess joining your little group is the best opinion right now, Faker."

"Tch," Bass crossed his arms, "I bet Wily will sort of kicked me out his base if I found him. He always done that every time I messed up with his plans. Guess I have no choice but to stuck with your team for now, blue dweeb."

"I have nothing to do, but with this huge problem Wily and his new fellows caused, I guess I'll join too," ProtoMan said with a nod.

"My sole purpose is to erase every evil on the way. I'll join you to stop them from causing much more evil than they already had today," Duo uttered, giving everyone a firm nod.

"Alright, then. You're all welcomed," MegaMan said with a smile. "Well, let's go back to the lab. We all need some break after all the fight we done today."

With the decision made, the group headed back to Light Labs, along with their four new members.

* * *

**Preview: Next time. Wily shows his robot masters to Bowser, and Eggman. However, one robot master is activated, and challenges one of the heroes to a fight. Roll decides to challenge her. Can she convince MegaMan to let her battle the mysterious robot, and if so, can she defeat this mysterious challenger? Find out in: Roll's first Robot Master battle.**


End file.
